Business As Usual
by TheUltimateNinja
Summary: 'What fresh HELL is this' Al cried, and Scorpius and Rose flew apart, panting and very red as they looked at their best friend guiltily. Al's eyes were as wide as saucers as he struggled to formulate anymore words. Well... Won't this be fun to explain.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Yup. Definitely not owning Harry Potter. Sadface.**_

Scorpius was bored. Normally, he quite liked Transfiguration. He found it interesting. But today he was just bored. So he was playing with the few scraps of paper on his desk, levitating them and spinning them in the air with his wand. And suddenly he wasn't so comfortable anymore. He felt someone staring at him, the hairs on his neck stood on end. Scorpius glanced around the room until he met the intense looking stare of Leah Thomas, Jayden Thomas' twin sister. Scorpius was a bit apprehensive. He had no idea why Leah was staring at him. The girl saw that she had Scorpius' attention and smiled widely, puffing the side of her short brown hair up and lowering her eyelids lazily. Scorpius gave an awkward smile and turned back to face the front, thoroughly confused. Why was Leah looking at him weirdly? Why was she smiling at him like a mad woman and why was she squinting? He was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft nudge from beside him. Al was looking at him questioningly, wondering why Scorpius looked so confused. Scorpius leaned closer and said quietly, 'Does Leah Thomas need glasses?' Al looked completely thrown now, turning to face Leah so he could see what his mate was on about. He noticed the puffing of the hair, the over exaggerated smile and the drooping eyelids.

'Why do you ask?' Al replied, turning back to Scorpius.

'Well, look at the way she's looking at me!' Scorpius huffed. 'She looks like she can't see anything.'

Al looked once more at Leah and sniggered.

'You are completely oblivious, aren't you?' he said, smirking. This made Scorpius frown.

'What are you on about?' the blond asked. Al just continued to smirk at his friend.

'She's not having trouble seeing, you dolt. She's trying to look seductive. She wants you, man.' Al explained, laughing quietly. Scorpius paled, how he could pale anymore than he already was, Al didn't know. His eyes flashed towards Leah once more in surprise and turned away to find a sudden fascination with the desk in front of him. Al rolled his eyes.

'Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't notice the gaggles of fan girls following you about the castle?' he said sarcastically. Scorpius was smart, really smart, almost up there with Rose, but sometimes he could be so stupid, thought Al. Scorpius shook his head disbelievingly at the laughing Potter next to him.

'Just watch when we walk out of here.' Al said dismissively, leaving Scorpius shocked and confused. The end of the lesson came around far too quickly for Scorpius's liking, and he and Al made their way out if the class with their books tumbling around in their bags. Scorpius was on full alert now, looking for anything unusual, or rather hoping that there was nothing unusual just to prove Al wrong. But of course, Al was right, and Scorpius saw a giggling group of girls trailing behind him, Leah Thomas being one of them. When Scorpius looked at them, they all froze then fell about in fits of giggles and blushes. He turned scowling, and walked briskly off next to Al, resisting the strong urge to smack Al around the back of the head after seeing him sniggering under his breath.

Over the next month, Scorpius couldn't help but see the girls following him, now that Al had pointed it out. They followed him all over the place. It was extremely frustrating. What bugged him the most was that they didn't even bother trying to hide the fact that they were basically stalking him. Normally, he would have been flattered that they liked him, but the girls were just downright annoying and Scorpius had had enough of it. Al had yet to stop seeing the funny side of his predicament, much to Scorpius' dismay, and Rose seemed to just be ignoring it, rolling her eyes in disgust at their desperation.

Rose seemed to be his only saviour at that point, because whenever Scorpius was walking with Rose, the girls seemed to back off a bit, and Scorpius wasn't as aware of them. It was a great relief from when he was with Al, whose teasing on the subject only made it worse. Scorpius decided to try to ignore it some more, hoping to great Godric that the 'fangirls' would get bored with the lack of attention they were getting from him and find someone else to stalk. This, unfortunately, did not go as planned. Al, Rose and Scorpius were walking to the library to finally get their charms assignation finished (Rose and Scorpius had already completed theirs, so the journey was more for Al's sake), when Scorpius heard the giggling once more and saw something fly at him. Next thing he knew, he was bracing himself against the wall from having Leah Thomas crash into him, presumably pushed his way by one of the giggling idiots. Leah clung to his robes, feigning damsel in distress and it was all Scorpius could do not to throw her off. With Al currently laughing his arse of in the corner somewhere, and Scorpius too stunned to do anything, Rose took matters into her own hands. The red-head grabbed a fistful of Leah's robes and pulled her off Scorpius in one swift movement. She then proceeded to glare at her.

'Have you no self-respect?' Rose asked, disgusted. The brown-haired Ravenclaw threw an annoyed look at Rose and smiled brightly at Scorpius, before picking up her books and running of with the rest of his stalkers, no doubt discussing how his muscles felt through his shirt, thought Rose.

Scorpius adjusted his robes and scowled at Al, who was still doubled over with laughter. This time, Scorpius didn't resist and slapped him round the back of the head, Al's unruly mop of black hair falling forward into his eyes. The middle Potter sobered at this and fell into step next to his two best friends, repressing the urge to laugh again.

'Thank you, Rose.' Scorpius said stiffly. Rose just rolled her eyes and shook out her bright red hair in boredom. The three found a secluded corner in the library to sit down and Al laid out all his books and papers over the table in front of them in one sweep. Rose perched herself on a bookshelf and Scorpius slumped into a chair next to her, still scowling.

'Lighten up, Scorp,' said Rose, noticing the look on his face. 'It's not the end of the world.' she tried, attempting to make him feel better. He wasn't having any of it.

'It's just so bloody annoying! Don't they have anything better to do?' Scorpius started, in full rant mode.

'Do they not see that I'm not interested?' he continued, not seeing Al roll his eyes.

'Mate, calm down, you're making it snow!' Al said, chuckling, gesturing to the flakes now appearing from above Scorpius' head. Rose rolled her eyes for the second time, and brushed the fallen snow off of Scorpius' shoulders and head, using her fingers to shake it out of his ice-blond hair. Scorpius just closed his eyes and held the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb, something he did when he was stressed.

'You need to get yourself a girlfriend, mate.' said Al, turning over the pages in the book he was holding.

'I'm sorry?' asked Scorpius.

'Think about it. When I'm around, your groupies are all over you. When Rose is around, they back off a bit.' explained Al, looking up from his book to meet the incredulous stares of Rose and Scorpius.

'I'm saying, they feel intimidated because Rosie here, is a girl.'

'Oh well spotted.' chimed Rose from her bookshelf. Scorpius laughed and smiled at her.

'Don't worry Rosie, I know you're a girl.' he said lightly, patting her knee. Rose scowled and shoved him in the side.

'Will you let me finish?' said Al, closing the book and throwing it back on the table. The blond and the redhead nodded in assent.

'If they think you are not available, they'll also think they have no chance. They'll get bored and back off.' Al finally finished with his explaining.

Scorpius sat back in his chair and mulled this over, chewing on the cuff of his right sleeve. Rose frowned and slapped his hand away. She hated when he did that.

Al huffed after a while and stood up.

'I'm not going to get anything more done tonight. See you in the common room.' he said, packing up his things and walking out of the library, leaving Rose and Scorpius alone. Rose had buried her nose in a book and Scorpius seemed to have slumped even further down his chair, groaning. Suddenly, he had an idea.

'Ro-sie?' said Scorpius sweetly, smiling up at her innocently with wide eyes. Rose couldn't fight the smile on her lips and shook her head.

'No, Scorpius. I'm not going to be your little girlfriend just so you can get rid of the desperate dimbos.' she laughed again, raising an eyebrow at his pouting face.

'Oh, I know. I just don't want to be a user and get a girlfriend for my own personal gain.' Scorpius explained, jumping up and seating himself next to Rose on her bookshelf.

'They already feel intimidated by you, can't you just, I don't know, play it up a bit?' Scorpius pleaded, resting his head on her shoulder and jutting out his bottom lip. Rose looked down at the blond boy on her shoulder and sighed.

'What's in it for me?' she said, putting her book down on her lap. Scorpius seemed to think this over for a moment before smiling again.

'Well, if memory serves me correctly, you pretty much have the same problem as me.' he said simply. Rose arched an eyebrow.

'How do you mean?' she inquired, humouring him just so she could she where this conversation was going. Scorpius smirked at her.

'Let's face it, Rosie. You're gorgeous.' Rose blushed slightly and rolled her eyes. 'It's true! You have your own little following. Granted the boys have been a bit more subtle about it, but that's only cause they're afraid they are going to get the crap kicked out of them by Al an I.' Scorpius explained, his fingers lightly tugging on one of Rose's sleeves in an attempt to persuade her. Rose eyed the boy with his head laid on her shoulder and sighed again.

'I'll think about it.' she announced, watching Scorpius' face as it light up and he threw a grin at her.

'Yes! Thank you Rosie!' he cheered, kissing her cheek and jumping down from the bookshelf, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Rose grinned at him.

'I haven't said yes yet.' she informed him teasingly, the mischievous shine working it's way back into her eyes. Scorpius laughed.

'No, but you will.' he replied in a sing-song voice, and with that, he waltzed out of the library after Al, a massive grin on his face.

Rose walked through the portrait of the Fat Lady and into the Gryffindor common room. She was contemplating whether to do her Ancient Runes assignment or History of Magic first that evening. She didn't particularly want to do the History of Magic paper, needless to say it bored the magic out of her. So she decided to do it first, get it out of the way and never look at it again. All her planning went straight off the Astronomy Tower after a distraction in the form of a very jumpy Lily Potter. The smallest redhead crashed into her taller (not by much) cousin in a frenzy, attracting weird stares from the other Gryffindors in the common room.

'Rose!' Lily exclaimed, her hand across her heart as she tried to get her breath back. 'I'm so sorry. I didn't see you.' she explained. Rose laughed quietly.

'It's okay, Lils. What's got you all a-fluster?' Rose inquired, smoothing down her cousins pin-straight red hair. Rose and Lily had almost the exact same shade of red, where the rest of the family seemed to have many different shades of it. The only difference was where Lily had inherited her mother's hair colour and the dead straight nature of Ginny Potter's fiery style, Rose had inherited the famous Weasley red, but also the abundance of curls from her own mother. Rose thanked the high heavens that she had enough Weasley in her to allow her hair to be curly and wavy instead of downright bushy, like her mother's once was.

Lily glanced up at her cousin with wide eyes and dragged her into a corner of the the room. Rose trailed behind in confusion.

'Al is going to kill me!' Lily burst out in a frightened whisper. Rose frowned and leaned closer to the frantic girl in front of her.

'Why would he do that?' Rose asked. Lily bit her lip and shifted her eyes around the room, suddenly not able to look her cousin in the eye. Rose persisted.

'Lily, what did you do?' she asked in a firmer voice, making Lily look up at her and stare her in the eye.

'I kind of... misplaced... Al's invisibility cloak?' she admitted, although her uncertainty made her confession sound like more of a question. Rose's lips fell open and made a silent, shocked 'O' at this statement.

'You're right. Al is going to murder you.' She dead panned, not quite believing what she just heard. 'How did you get Al to let you use it, anyway?' Rose asked, Al had always been very protective of that cloak, from the moment it left her Uncle Harry's hands as he passed it to Albus. James got the Marauder's Map. Lily suddenly looked very guilty again.

'You stole it? Out of his trunk? How did you even get up to the boys dorms?' Rose squeaked, physically not comprehending how her tiny cousin had been so devious.

'It doesn't matter! What matters is that Al is going to Avada me on the spot if he finds out!' Lily cried, her hands flying to her temples in distress. Rose took a deep breath and placed a comforting hand on Lily's shoulder.

'Okay, here is what you do. I will cover for you as much as possible, and you grab Hugo and search for the cloak. Hugo won't like having to put effort into something but if he gives you any grief just tell him I know where his stash of sweets is and I will tell mum.' Rose threatened darkly. Lily nodded vigorously and hugged her cousin tightly before running out of the common room, her long red hair whipping behind her. Rose was left staring at the dust where Lily had been standing when she looked up to find Lorcan Scamander smiling suggestively at her. Number one, ew. Number two, how was Lorcan even in the common room? He was a Ravenclaw. And number three, EW. Rose smiled sheepishly at the boy, not wanting to be rude and looked away. But she could feel his stare on her and she hid behind the veil of her red hair. Rose saw that Lorcan was sitting next to Al, so that must have been how he managed to get into the Gryffindor common room. He probably offered to help Al with his Charms essay. Rose began to consider Scorpius' proposition. Now that she thought of it, Lorcan was grating increasingly on her nerves with his winks and smiles and vain attempts to catch her 'accidentally' and start a conversation. And he wasn't the only one. When she heard the wolf-whistle from across the common room, she'd had enough and she flew out of the portrait and crashed straight into none other than Scorpius Malfoy. What is it with everyone crashing into each other today? Thought Rose as she straightened herself. Scorpius had an amused smirk on his face as he helped Rose up.

'Not running from anyone, are we Rosie?' Scorpius said teasingly. Rose scowled at how accurate Scorpius actually was but stopped abruptly when she heard the familiar voices of her cousin and the dreaded Ravenclaw growing increasingly louder behind her. Her eyes widened as she realised they were headed in her direction, and Scorpius looked confused. In one irrational moment, she grabbed hold of Scorpius' hand and ran around the corner, hoping that the two boys she was evading would turn the other way. But of course, the universe was cruel to Rose Weasley, and the boys would be turning towards them any second now. Scorpius was still thoroughly confused.

'Rose, what's go-' he started, but Rose cut him off.

'If I accept your deal, does it work both ways?' she questioned hastily. Scorpius smiled.

'Are you accepting?' he said. Rose grew flustered again.

'Does it work both ways?' she insisted, grabbing hold of Scorpius' collar with both hands and shaking him.

'Yes!' he cried, startled at her sudden roughness.

'Good.' Rose said. 'Now play along.'

Before Scorpius could question what she meant, she pushed him against the wall and brought her lips to his. Scorpius was stunned. Rose Weasley, one of his two best friends, was kissing him. Rose tried to get him to respond but he was paralysed. She broke off only to whisper is his ear.

'Please, just go with it.' Her pleading voice must have snapped Scorpius out of it, because he took one look into her wide brown eyes before snaking a hand around her waist and pulling her closer, kissing her back passionately as she made a noise of surprise. She hadn't expected such an... enthusiastic reaction. For a moment, or several moments, she forgot about Al and Lorcan, she forgot about the two boys headed towards her. All she could focus on was the way Scorpius' lips felt against hers, the gentleness of his kiss contradicting the intense pull of his arms as he tried to bring her closer, so she was perfectly flush with his body. Rose brought her hands up and knotted them in his blond hair, her whole body heating up as he laid a hand on her neck and kissed her again and again, running his tongue across her bottom lip. She was just about to grant him access when-

'What fresh HELL is this?' Al cried, and Scorpius and Rose flew apart, panting and very red as they looked at their best friend guiltily. Al's eyes were as wide as saucers as he struggled to formulate anymore words. The 'O' of his mouth hanging open in surprise probably would've been hilarious to Scorpius had he not just been caught snogging the living daylights out of his best friend's cousin (who also happens to be his other best friend) and loving every second of it. Rose bit her lip, still tingling from the feel of Scorpius' mouth on hers and looked towards Lorcan. She hoped upon hope that he would get the message and back the hell off of her. But Lorcan wasn't even looking at Rose anymore. He was looking straight at Scorpius and if looks could kill, Scorpius would be six feet under. Lorcan looked like he was about to explode with jealousy and Scorpius could do nothing but stare at Al, hoping he wouldn't hex him for molesting his cousin or something. Rose suddenly found her voice.

'Problem, Albus?' she inquired, struggling to keep her voice steady, and nonchalant. Her cousin just stared at her like she was a mad woman, apparently still not able to string together a coherent sentence as he spluttered at her. At this point, Lorcan interceded.

'What were you doing with him, Rose?' he questioned forcefully. The harshness of his tone ruffled Rose up a bit and she grew a lot more confident.

'Well, Lorcan, I was snogging the magic out of Scorpius here, but if you don't understand the concept then maybe I should let your parents break it to you gently.' she said, condescendingly. Now everyone was looking at her like she'd turned into that three-headed dog Fluffy that Hagrid was always going on about. Even Scorpius was looking at her in shock. Probably because he feared for his life at that present time, but still. Lorcan's face was practically glowing red.

'Why him?' he said viciously, jabbing a finger accusingly at Scorpius.

'Why not him?' was Rose's casual retort. Lorcan huffed and stormed off in the opposite direction and out of sight. Rose let out a breath she'd been holding and laughed in relief. Al was still standing in front of them, his mouth agape and his expression demanding answers. Scorpius looked to Rose, who had just realised her cousin was still standing there, and it was clear from her fearful expression that she wouldn't be explaining anymore. Scorpius mustered up all the Gryffindor courage he supposedly had within him and tried to speak.

'Al,' he started calmly, as if treading on eggshells, 'we can expla-'

'I don't want to hear it.' Al dead panned, his expression blank. 'I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to think about it.' he said, and Scorpius and Rose were trying to figure out if he was angry or not. Rose thought he was until a sly grin appeared on his face. 'Just let me be there when you tell Uncle Ron.' Al smirked and turned around to walk away. Rose and Scorpius were stunned. They shared a look for a second before running after Al, filling the air with explanations and 'It's not what you think!' ... 'Don't tell dad!' ...

'She started it!' ...

'I'll finish it in a minute!' ...

_**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you like this little one-shot here. I was going to try to write a full multichaptered story, but I am so bad at updating. However, if you lovely readers would like more, please leave a comment and let me know what you thought and whether or not you think I should carry on. Thanks for reading guys :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, so new chapter. I decided that these are going to act like moments instead of an actual chronological story, but if I get an idea and can run with it, things may change. Anyways, the start of this chapter is inspired by a dream I had. I used to get recurring dreams when I was around 6 years old and although the one displayed in the chapter was not it, they are truly terrifying and just plain exhausting. This dream I only had once, but luckily, it helped me to write. So I hope you enjoy :)**_

_**Disclaimer: A-Levels are hard. But I get to study Harry Potter at degree for English Literature! Doesn't mean I own it :(**_

Darkness. Pitch black. That was all Rose could see. She was suffocating. Drowning in nothingness. Panicking and thrashing and trying to scream yet her voice eluded her. She would have been hyperventilating if she had the oxygen to allow her to do so. But there was nothing all around her. And she thrashed in the silence until the life she tried so desperately to cling to slipped indefinitely away from her.

Rose bolted upright, clutching at her throat and gasping for air. She was in her four-poster bed in Gryffindor tower, silent tears streaming down her face as she took in great gulps of the air, calming as she felt the cool breeze hit the back of her throat and soothe her lungs. She'd had another bad dream. The same one. Always the same one. She glanced around at her dorm mates. Luckily, she hadn't screamed out loud as they were all still asleep. Rose sighed and laid back down, her red hair fanning across her pillow. She tried to sleep. She really did. But every time she closed her eyes the darkness came back and threatened to consume her. She'd had enough. Quietly, Rose swung her legs out of bed and crept out of the girls dorms. She didn't know what time it was. She guessed it was about one in the morning, as it was clearly past midnight but not yet light enough outside for anything much later. Rose turned to her left and silently made her way up the stone steps to the sixth year boys dorms. She'd almost laughed when she'd found out a couple years ago that people could just walk into the dorms. McGonagall had always made it seem like there were enchantments on the stairs to prevent anyone of the opposite gender from entering. Rose was thankful there weren't any. She squeezed through the small gap where the door was left slightly ajar, not wanting it to squeak and wake everyone up. The first thing Rose noticed was that the boys dorms were considerably colder than the girls, and Rose was now very aware that she only had pyjama shorts and a tank top on her keep her warm. The second thing she noticed was movement out of the corner of her eye. Her head snapped towards that direction only to see Al, kicking away in his sleep with his hair in a mess atop his head. Albus didn't always kick in his sleep. He never did at home, so when Rose had a bad dream like she had tonight, she would go to Al and he would let her sleep next to him so she would calm down. But for some unexplained reason, Al always kicked around in his sleep at Hogwarts. Rose thought she didn't really fancy getting kicked out of bed by her unconscious cousin. Instead of walking over to the raven haired boys bed, she tip toed over to the bed next to him, the one with the blond boy sleeping soundly. Rose kneeled next to the bed so that she was face to face with her sleeping best friend.

'Scorpius.' she whispered, keeping an eye out for anyone that may have heard her. The blond stirred, but didn't wake at her voice. So she poked him.

'Scorpius.' she whispered again. This time, he opened his eyes and blinked at her for a few moments.

'Rose?' he asked, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

'Hi.' Rose said quietly, feeling a bit guilty about waking him up. Scorpius frowned slightly.

'What are you doing here? Is something wrong?' he asked, his voice still thick with sleep as he propped himself up on his elbow and blinked at her some more.

'I had a bad dream. Now I can't sleep.' she admitted in a whisper, eyes looking to the floor and she blinked back the tears from the reminder of her dream. Scorpius knew about Rose's dreams, and he knew that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep on her own. The dreams really freaked her out. He looked up at her face and saw the tear tracts on her cheeks glisten in the moonlight shining in from the window. Suddenly he felt horrible.

'Do you want to sleep here?' he offered, anything to make her feel better. She nodded and breathed out, letting go of the air she must've been holding. Scorpius shifted over and pulled back his duvet to let her in. She climbed in silently and tucked herself into a little ball. He threw the duvet over her and felt her shivering. He didn't know whether it was from fear or the cold.

'Hey, calm down,' he said, rubbing her arm in an attempt to comfort her. She whimpered and pushed herself into him, her head laying on his shoulder and her hands clinging to his arm. He said nothing more, and just held her until she calmed and relaxed into him. She fell asleep not long after that, Scorpius could tell from the deep breaths and the slow rise and fall of her chest against his. Reaching the conclusion that she was okay, he laid his head on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

Al woke up at seven in the morning. He wouldn't usually wake up this early on a Saturday (he hated mornings) but today was Quidditch practise, and since there was a big game against the Ravenclaws soon, the captain Annabelle Wood was pulling out all the stops. None of the team were too happy about having to wake up early on a Saturday, but Annabelle was ruthless in training if they were late, so they all just had to grin and bear it. Al was the first one in his dorm to wake up. Usually it was Scorpius who had to wake him up, and he wondered what his best friend could be doing. Ignoring the slightly annoying snores of Jayden Thomas, he sat up and tried to flatten his unruly hair with his hand. Al stretched out languidly and contemplated whether or not to just go back to sleep and deal with Annabelle later. But then he saw something out of the corner of his eye that woke him up immediately. A flash of red. No one in his dorm had red hair. He looked over to see Scorpius still asleep with his arms wrapped protectively around his also sleeping cousin. Rose. Al gaped at the sight in front of him. What the hell was Rose doing in Scorpius' bed? Oh Godric, he did not want to know. He would, however, make them extremely uncomfortable when they woke by asking all sorts of dodgy questions that he knew Rose would hit him for. He smirked to himself. Why wait till they woke? Al was suddenly very thankful that his aunt Hermione had managed to talk him into taking muggle studies, because now Al had a camera that he could take a picture with and use for blackmail. After snapping an image of his two best friends, he wrote them a note and stuck it to one of Scorpius' four posts, where they would see. Al smirked again, thinking he possibly should have been a Slytherin and swaggered out of the dorms with his Quidditch robes.

Rose woke to a blinding light shining in through an open window. She yawned and blinked a couple times before realising why she was so comfortable. She wasn't in her own bed. She was currently laying in Scorpius' bed, as she had done all night and he had his arms wrapped around her waist, still sleeping. Rose knew at some point she would have to get up, but she was just too comfortable to move, especially on a Saturday morning. Saturday. Why did Saturday ring a bell to Rose? She was sure she had forgotten something. She lifted her head slightly and looked around the dorm. Jayden and Nathan were still asleep but Al was gone. Al was never usually up unless... She jerked up as she remembered she and Scorpius had Quidditch practise that morning. Scorpius stirred at her sudden movement, but did nothing except pull her closer. She rolled her eyes and shook him awake.

'Scorpius.' she whispered, not wanting to wake the other two sleeping boys. She figured they had enough time to grab their stuff and sneak out without getting caught. The blond boy groaned at her attempt to wake him up and he refused to open his eyes.

'Rosie... Go back to sleeeeep.' he whined. Good Godric, thought Rose, sometimes Scorpius was worse than Al when it came to mornings.

'Scorpius, wake up.' she tried again. This time, Scorpius opened his eyes and focused on her form lying next to him. He grinned at her.

'Oh, hello beautiful. What are you doing in my bed?' he said, laughing as she smiled and shoved him in the side playfully.

'What time is it?' Rose asked, mid-yawn. Scorpius stretched and grabbed the watch that laid on his bedside cabinet.

'Five to eight.' he replied sleepily.

'WHAT?' Rose cried, not even bothering to lower her voice now. Scorpius looked startled as she jumped out of his grasp and his bed. 'We have Quidditch practise in five minutes!' she said, 'And I'm pretty sure they will notice when they are missing their two beaters!'

Scorpius scrambled to his feet, knowing that being late meant dealing with Annabelle and he was just not in the mood.

'Okay, it'll be quicker for you to change here,' he told Rose, grabbing his Quidditch robes and throwing them on the bed. 'You've got the bathroom first, I'll accio your robes, just hurry!' He said, pushing her into the bathroom and throwing her freshly summoned robes at her. She caught them and shut the door with a nod. Scorpius turned back to see the bewildered faces of Jayden and Nathan ogling at the space where Rose had been. Scorpius threw a pillow at them.

'Oi! Put your eyes back in your heads before I gouge them out!' he threatened, knowing the thoughts they must be having after seeing Rose like that. The boys heads snapped back over to the floor in front of them guiltily. Scorpius smirked and hurriedly changed into his robes. Figuring that Rose had probably changed by now, he opened the door to the bathroom and walked in. Rose was just putting her top on over her head when she saw Scorpius come in.

'Dude! I'm still changing!' she said, adjusting the front of her shirt so it wasn't twisted. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

'Relax, princess, it's not like I haven't seen it before. And besides, now we are even.' he said. And it was true, he had seen Rose in nothing but her underwear before. Granted it was an accident and he didn't know she was changing, but he still saw. Rose decided to let it go anyway, because she had actually seen him completely naked, when he had a bad Quidditch injury once and wasn't quick enough to lock the door when he tried to shower. Rose thought that it was weird that they kept accidentally walking in on each other. She huffed as they walked out of the bathroom together, Quidditch boots in hand.

'It doesn't matter that we are even, you've got nothing to feel insecure about.' she said, regretting how that sounded the moment the words left her lips. Scorpius grinned at her.

'I'm going to take that as a compliment.' he said, the grin on his face starting to annoy Rose and she slapped his arm.

'This is not the time to be reminiscing over naked moments! We are late, let's go!' she said. Rose had completely forgotten about the two other boys in the dorm when she looked over to see them smirking and eyeing her and Scorpius suspiciously. Then she noticed a piece of parchment stuck to a post on Scorpius' bed. She picked it up and read it.

_Scorpius and Rose,_

_I have to say I wasn't expecting to wake up to find my best friend and my cousin all snuggled up in the same bed. It is actually rather amusing when I think about it. If you haven't noticed, we have Quidditch practise this morning. You don't want to be late. I would have woken you up, but you just looked so comfortable all curled up against each other that I didn't have the heart. I'm so nice like that. Have fun getting to Quidditch on time._

_Laughing like a mad man,_

_Al. _

_P.S - you may want to hurry, Wood is going to kill you. Ahahaha. _

Rose's mouth hung open in shock at the sarcasm oozing off of Al's note.

'That conniving little closet Slytherin!' she cried, showing Scorpius the note. Scorpius paled slightly and threw the note on the bed. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down the stairs, Rose hopping slightly as she tried to pull on her boot. Unfortunately, the common room was not as empty as she had hoped, and she felt the stares on her as Scorpius dragged her from the boys dorms and they ran out of the portrait hole. Rose knew that some of her family had been in the midst of the curious and suspicious eyes that had followed them out of the room, and she dreaded the fact that she was going to have to explain later. But she couldn't worry about that now. She and Scorpius ran through the grounds until they made it to the pitch where, luckily, training had only just started.

'Well, nice of you to finally join us.' Said Wood, a sly smirk on her face as she looked down at their panting forms from her broom.

'Sorry...' Rose breathed, clutching her side.

'...woke up... late.' finished Scorpius, seemingly in the same state as Rose.

'Yes, I can see that.' replied Wood, the smirk on her face as present as ever as she eyed the two breathless beaters. 'Well, you are lucky that you're not too late. Wouldn't want to have to make you do laps now would we?' she grinned and gestured for them to join the rest of the team in the air. Scorpius noticed Al's face fall at the lack of punishment they were receiving. He made his concerns known.

'What the hell, Anna?' he cried at the captain, 'That's it? No lecture? No laps?' Wood just laughed at Al's indignant cries.

'Potter, do you need to be reminded that those two are the ones owning the huge and heavy bats with the power to send you hurtling to the ground with a whack of a bludger?' Wood said with a grin. Rose could've hugged her captain right then from the look on Al's face. 'Perhaps you should consider your position before you run your mouth.' Scorpius and Rose grinned at each other before throwing menacing smirks Al's way and playing about with their bats in a rather intimidating fashion. Al visibly gulped and backed off, scowling.

Quidditch practise didn't go as bad as Rose thought it would. Her and Scorpius were an unstoppable force, as always. And Wood managed to whip Al into shape after his ten minutes of sulking. All in all, the team looked set to thrash the Ravenclaws fairly easily and the hope of winning the Quidditch Cup was still strong.

After changing into their normal clothes, Rose and Scorpius waited for Al to come out of the changing rooms. Rose had left the girls changing area to find Scorpius already dressed and waiting outside for her. She threw him a questioning look and he merely said that it would be easier for them to face Al together. She had to agree. Apparently, Scorpius had left the boys changing room sharpish, before Al had even entered.

'Wimp,' Rose said, as Scorpius explained this to her. Scorpius put on a mock-offended look.

'Are you questioning my Gryffindor tendencies?' he asked, making Rose laugh at his ability to be overdramatic at the best of times. Rose was about to respond when Al walked out of the changing rooms and stopped in front of them. Scorpius looked wary as he took in Al's expression, but Rose was surprised. Al looked sheepish, as if he were about to get shouted at. This threw her a bit, because she had sort been expecting him to accuse them of Merlin knows what. She decided to use his anxiety to her advantage. It was much easier to deal with Al when he was on the defensive rather than all wands blazing. Rose altered her expression to one of slight malice and she crossed her arms. Al winced visibly as she rounded on him, and he awaited the torrent of abuse that he had come to loathe. He supposed he really shouldn't be surprised, he brought this on himself. He just had to take advantage of the situation he was presented with. And he always seemed to put his foot in his mouth just for good measure. Al could've hit himself for it.

'Albus Severus Potter.' Rose started, watching with hidden amusement as Al flinched at the use of his full name. Scorpius looked at Rose in confusion. He had not expected this reaction from her. Or Al for that matter. In his head, the roles were reversed, and he saw Al shouting at him for trying to defile his cousin or something. But it appeared Rose had other plans. Yes, Rose was going to have a little fun with her dear cousin. It wasn't every day that she had the upper hand in a situation, and she certainly wasn't going to relinquish it any time soon. With Scorpius still too confused to move and Al flinching in terror before her, Rose threw back her head and laughed heartily, before zeroing her gaze on her cousin with a menacing grin.

'I wouldn't worry about it, Al' she chimed, placing a hand on Albus' shoulder in mocking comfort. Rose took a step closer and continued, 'It's all fun and games. For now.' And with that she left a now grinning Scorpius, who had caught on to her plan of terrorizing suspense, and a now hysterical Al, whose eyes were so wide Rose thought she could see the back of them.

'_What?!_' he cried after her. 'That's worse than if she'd hit me, or cursed me or… something!' Scorpius just laughed at his friend, watching his sanity visibly deteriorate and Rose glided off into the castle with a smug grin plastered on her face.

_Evil genius' those Weasleys._

_**A/N: Well, thanks for reading. And thanks for those of you who reviewed, alerted and favourite. It means a lot. So leave a review, let me know what you think and I will see you guys next time :)**_


End file.
